Bella Gerant Alii
This timeline focuses on (Habsburg) Austria. The timeline incorporates medieval-colonial eras. Introduction Europe Though Europe remains in a semi-chaotic state, the Holy Roman Empire perseveres. Though the Austrian Archduke reigns supreme, the ambitions of Prussia and Burgundy may mean eventual war. In the east, Poland and Lithuania have achieved mutual independence but retain strong diplomatic ties, attempting to counter Danish, Russian and Prussia influence in the Baltic. Finland-Karelia is nominally independent from Russia but is still heavily dependent, relying on its strong neighbour to shield it from Danish ambitions. In southern Europe, unable to expand further north into the Papal States, Naples-Sicily has conquered land in the southern Balkans. Greece has recently broken free from Ottoman Turkey, gaining exclaves in Cyprus, Chalcidice and western Anatolia. Wallachia has also expanded at the cost of Turkey, due to the Sultan being already occupied in dealing with Persia. Asia and Oceania The economic wavering of China has led to the growth of neighbours in Siam and Japan, both now competent naval powers. In addition, due to China being previously engaged in combating the armies of Manchuria, Tibet has taken the opportunity to declare independence. The eastward expansion of Persia has been halted by the unification of the Indian states into Hindustan. Unable to expand north into Hindustan-held Sumatra, Malacca has grown rich due to trade with the west, island hopping into northern Australia. The Maori chieftains have also elected a leader, expanding their territory into Australia but being unable to weather the Great Dividing Range. In Arabia, the Nabateans have expanded their power southward and the trading power of Muscat has annexed much of the east African coast. The empire of Axum acts as a buffer state, protecting the minor chiefdoms of central Africa from the Muscati. Africa The northern powers of Morocco and Tripolitania have pushed deeper into the Sahara, leaving Tunis uncomfortably between them. Ghana and Mali have profited from the Portuguese presence in Africa, trading with them and acquiring new technologies. Congo has stayed largely neutral in conflicts between regional powers whilst an unsuccessful attempt at annexing Flemish Africa has resulted in the Boer Republic emerging as an independent power. Madagascar has remained untouched by war so far but is a valubale source of raw materials. Americas Despite trouble at home, both Hibernia and England have established colonies of their own - in Mesoamerica and the eastern coast of North America. The Danes have expanded into the northern islands whilst the Wyandot control Hudson Bay. The Burgundians have a presence at the mouth of the St Lawrence whilst the Flemish and Portuguese have lands in the south. The mighty Inca empire lingers on as well. PODs There isn't a single POD in this timeline. Some major ones are *Joan of Arc (Jeanne d'Arc) does not act on her voices, meaning France loses the Hundred Years War. Burgundy gains power and takes most of France whilst losing Flanders. Unable to hold territory still inhabited by Armagnac supporters, Aquitaine declares independence, followed soon by Britanny *The Reconquista was accomplished without the unification of Spain, leaving the Iberian peninsula divided into six; Galicia and Leon Aquitaine, |Aragon, Castille, Portugal and Morocco (in Gibraltar). *England fails to hold Ireland due to a rebellion, spreading to Wales and Cornwall, forming the nation Hibernia. Mary, Queen of Scots is betrothed to a prince of Hibernia, joining the realms upon their marriage. *The Kalmar Union does not fall apart, leaving Denmark, Sweden, Norway and Iceland unified (mostly) Because the unification of many colonial powers has not occurred, European presence in the New World has been dominated by the Flemish and Portuguese. Other pages * * * * Category:Bella Gerant Alii Category:Timelines